Peach (Super Smash Flash 2)
Peach is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. Most of her standard attacks and special moves come from the ''Smash Bros.'' series, but some are different unique moves, notably her Final Smash. Her early sprites were supposed to be from Super Princess Peach, but that was changed. Her old sprites are a brawlified version of her Mario Party Advance sprites. Her new sprite design is based on her appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Her voice clips come from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Peach is still currently ranked 22nd on the tier list, but is ranked in C+ tier. Peach has a decent projectile game with her turnips, a decent aerial game and can kill with up smash, up aerial, forward aerial, neutral aerial and her forward throw. She has decent priority in her aerials and she can auto float cancel, which aids in her aerial game. Her turnips are one of the best projectiles in the game due to their high priority and ability to last until they touch the ground or thrown off the stage. Thus, she has good zoning ability and shield pressure. She is also one of the best edge guarders in the game so breaking her guard will be tough. Peach has one of the best horizontal recovery options in the game with having the ability to float, her side special Peach Bomber and her up special Peach Parasol. However, she is a big character which makes her easy to hit. She has below average weight and is very floaty, making her easy to KO horizontally and vertically. She suffers from poor ground mobility which forces her to approach from the air, and makes it hard for her to chain grab her opponents. Her projectile game is also not strong enough to camp out other characters. Peach's up special, Peach Parasol, unable to grab the ledge when facing away from it. With this, her cons are on par with her pros and leave her in low-mid tier. Peach has a small player base and poor representation in online tournaments with only a few players using her at high level. Her tournament placements appear to be high to mid, but overall her placements are not to great when compared to other characters. Attributes Peach has one of the best horizontal recovery options in the game and decent recovery in general. This is due to her fast air speed, low falling speed, ability to float, and Peach Bomber and Parasol, while also being able to use Toad to float for a bit, which cover great horizontal distance and gives her a great horizontal recovery. Peach has reliable kill options in a fresh up air, forward and neutral aerial, her forward throw and a stitchface turnip. Peach is an amazing edge guarder, which makes it difficult to break through her guard. Her down smash is great at racking up damage on her opponents. Her turnips are a versatile projectile, which can be used for zoning, aid in her combos by racking up damage, and even provide a kill with a stitchface. Peach has a great air game, possessing good air speed, strong aerials, and the ability to auto float cancel. However, due to Peach's medium-light weight and her low accelerated falling falling speed (the second slowest faller after ,) she is very easy to KO horizontally and especially vertically. At the same time, she is a big target which makes her easy to hit. Her main means of vertical recovery, Parasol, covers little vertical distance and is unable to grab the ledge when she is facing away from it. She has poor ground mobility which forces her to approach from the air. She also struggles against approaching characters who out range her and characters who posses projectiles, since Peach doesn't have any true reliable ways to deal with them. Peach has a hard time KO'ing her opponents due to her having trouble comboing into her finishers. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs & throws Other Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports to the stage while singing a tune a little similar to "Ring Around the Rosie". *Taunts: **Standard: Dances in a taunting manner as little music notes flutter around her, while singing a little tune similar to "Ring Around the Rosie". **Side: Unknown. **Down: Unknown. *Special abilities: **Can float in midair by holding the jump key, only for a few seconds. *Revival platform: Goal gate from Super Princess Peach. *Fanfare: Remix of Victory theme from Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Wins: Swings her arm out and puts it behind her, saying "Peachy!" *Loses: Happily claps for the winner. Changes from v0.9a Despite being last on the tier list, Peach has received a mix of buffs and nerfs. Ground attacks * * * ** * Aerial attacks * * ** * * Grab and throws * * Special moves * * * In competitive play Match Ups Notable Players Active *Kyoz *Sorabotics Inactive *Tac3 *Gosick Tier placement history Like ; when Peach was introduced in demo v0.7, she was seen as a top tier character ranking first of S tier on the first list and 3rd of A tier on the second list. In demo v0.8b; she dropped to 13/14 (tied with where she was seen as a low tier character. In demo v0.9a; her tier position dropped to 26th of K tier where she is now seen as the worst character in the demo. Like ; her tier position kept dropping in each subsequent demo. In demo v0.9b, Peach position rises to 22nd of B tier where she is seen as a mid tier character. The changes in the metagame didn't do much for Peach where she is still ranked 22nd, but dropped to C+ tier and is seen as a low tier character once more. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! update Peachmain.gif|Peach's first line art in the DOJO!! Updates P & I.png|Peach back throwing . Smashville Beta 1.png|Peach hitting with her up smash on Smashville. Firework 1.png| holding a Firework on Chaos Shrine. Firework 2.png|Peach hitting with a firework. P & MM.jpg|Mini Peach facing on Nintendo 3DS. Pidget.png|Peach riding Pidgit's carpet on Mushroom Kingdom II while Bowser tries to catch up to her. Other Peach_Bomber_(Compare).png|Peach Bomber's effects comparison in v0.7 and 0.8. Peach's od.png|Peach's old sprite design. Used from demo v0.7 to v0.9b. Trivia *Peach and 's previous sprites, alongside , had their sprites used in one of ScrewAttack!'s Death Battles. *Peach and are the only characters so far to have their Final Smashes different from the one they have in the main Super Smash Bros. games. External links *Peach's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Zelda VS Peach Death Battle * The complete Super Smash Flash 2 Peach Guide Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:First-party characters